


The Other Drawer

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Coffee, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Clothing"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Drawer

Ruby was up bright and early. After showering she returned to her room to get dressed.

She opened her underwear drawer. Then she stopped. She closed it and opened the drawer beneath it. Her sexy underwear drawer. She hadn't opened this drawer since Belle had caught her in bed with Regina. She hadn't felt wanted or desirable. She had felt ashamed.

From the drawer she took out a red thong trimmed with black lace. She stepped into it and drew it up her legs.

Ruby looked at herself in her full length mirror. It looked good on her. It felt good on her. It was silly how such a simple act could make her feel so different.

She put on the rest of her clothes and did her make-up. She looked as she did every morning. But she didn't feel like she did every morning.

When she arrived at the diner Regina was waiting.

"Here for coffee?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Regina smiled.

Ruby was unsure. She wondered if she was really wearing the underwear for herself. She resolved that she was.

She opened up the diner and she made coffee for Regina. She realised that she felt sexy and desirable not just because of what she was wearing under her clothes. The flowers. The way Regina looked at her.

After what she had done to Belle it would be unthinkable to ever be with Regina again.

It was just coffee.

It was just underwear.

Nothing more. It couldn't ever be.


End file.
